Computing devices, such as desktop computers, laptop computers, tablets, smartphones, etc., are being used more and more to access various content, including without limitation web pages, multimedia, audio, video, etc. While users' time may be more limited, the amount of content available for consumption by users is growing exponentially. In fact, users are unaware of a great deal of content that is available for consumption.